


Missed Calls

by Jiguuu_is_here



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but nielwink is asking for it, please forgive me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiguuu_is_here/pseuds/Jiguuu_is_here
Summary: Woojin wanted to know just who kept on calling his brother’s phone almost every day.





	Missed Calls

seeing is believing, they said. this is where he proves them wrong.

_not all reality is naked to eye, after all._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Woojin** wanted to know just who kept on calling his brother’s phone almost every day.

He didn’t get rid of it, his cell phone. He couldn’t. But he wished he had thrown it away in the first place. At least, he would be spared from the emotional pain he was feeling right now.

The thing was, he didn’t know what to do. What was wrong with this person? Whoever was it, he had always called, no matter what day it is. No matter what the occasion.

He had always called. The same anonymous number. The same time. The same… _everything_.

Woojin was sure it was a he, because he heard him once. That rough, heavy tone couldn’t have been a woman, even between strangled words and choked sobs, Woojin just… _knew_. But after that one rare occasion, he didn’t hear his voice again, for he just called the number repeatedly and he had never picked it up. And then after a while, he would hang up, and the call would be listed as another missed call just like the past two years.

But then Woojin met him again, the man (who was once a boy) who reminded him of a certain someone that buried six feet under.

Woojin wondered when he started to notice, but he did. It didn’t come to him just like that, but after he thought about it again, about the connection between him and his brother, everything just clicked into place.

Everything just came in between.

“You’re the one who kept on calling Jihoon, weren’t you?”

The man stiffened a little, but besides that, there was nothing. No confusion, no pain, no emotion flashed upon his face, and Woojin didn’t know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing because, _because_ for him, it was confusing. _He_ was confusing.

“Were you?” it was a pain to keep his voice from shaking, but she stilled his own tongue, she _had_ to be strong. “Answer me Daniel-hyung.”

“Why do you want to know?” he asked after a moment of silence. “Maybe it was some ignorant fool or a bored person trying to entertain themselves.” Daniel paused to send him an amused smile. “You don’t have to be so, I dunno, concerned? It doesn’t really matter anymore, isn’t it?”

A smile split his face in two, and his eyes melted into molten brown.

“Jihoon’s dead, after all.”

Woojin narrowed his eyebrows at the nonchalant answer, ignoring the fury that he felt. “And why shouldn’t I?” he bit through gritted teeth. “It’s not just a trivial matter, to do something like this… he…” Woojin paused for a moment when he saw Daniel’s raised eyebrows. “Yes, _he_. And he must be crazy.” he laughed weakly.

“Or—”

“Or what?”

“Or completely in denial.”

For a few seconds, Woojin was greeted with silence—then came the _laughs_. He expected silence but not _laughs_.

“Even though to be honest,” Daniel smiled a little, trying to smother his chuckles. “His death did change me, whatever makes you think that I was the one who kept on calling every night just to hear his voice again?”

A pause, and Woojin’s heart broke a little.

That was it. He was right. There’s no need to ask him further because he already knew the answer.

“It’s you.” it was not a question, but a statement.

“Pardon?”                       

“It’s you.” Woojin laughed harshly. “I should have never asked. I should have never tried. I should have… known.”

The older stopped breathing, stopped moving and for a moment he was afraid that he had gone too far. Then after a deafening silence Daniel fixed his eyes on him and Woojin in return graced him with a bittersweet smile.

“I had never said anything,” he paused for a moment to catch his breath, “About calling him every night.” he whispered brokenly.

With that last sentence uttered, he stood up and began to head for the door. Woojin wasn’t sure if he could hold back the tears anymore and he refused to cry in front of him. He just hoped that he wouldn’t call his dead brother’s phone again, just to hear his voicemail and buried himself in false happiness. It was sick, Daniel was sick. But all of them were the same, weren’t they?

They were human, after all.

“Woojin.”

The younger paused, hand curled firmly around the handle.

“You are a smart boy. Jihoon must be proud of you.”

Without hesitating even a second, he turned the knob down and pushed the door open. Woojin never looked back, he wouldn’t. But if only, if only he had looked back for a second, then he would have seen Daniel’s bittersweet gaze that aimed upon his back.

Woojin wished that he had never asked for an answer in the first place. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’d never thought that I’m going to like this pairing, but I guess people change. I really love the fics here in ao3 about them, especially the angsty ones. They are masterpieces honestly. All hail nielwink <3


End file.
